


Betrayal

by MeganGrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Child Relationship, Funny, Gen, Not Serious, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganGrace/pseuds/MeganGrace
Summary: Betrayal. I feel betrayed. How else would I feel? Anyone would feel like this in my situation. Therefore, I have done the most logical thing, and locked myself up in my room.
Kudos: 1





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> March 14, 2020

Betrayal. I feel betrayed. How else would I feel? Anyone would feel like this in my situation. Therefore, I have done the most logical thing, and locked myself up in my room. 

A knock at the door disturbs me. 

“Go away,” I grumble, not wanting to talk to anyone. 

“Honey-”

“I don’t want to talk to you!” I yell, wanting to bash his head in for what he did. 

“I told you I was sorry,” he tries to reason. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, not this time.”

I hear him huff on the other side of the door, shifting from foot to foot, as if trying to think of a way to approach me. 

“Does ice cream help?”

I open the door, smiling brightly. 

“I dub all thee sins forgiven, Daddy!” I exclaim, throwing my hands up. 

I can tell he’s relieved. After all, he  _ did _ break my favorite doll.


End file.
